cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Makaycrow/A Revised Beginners' Guide by makaycrow
i'm making this post to those who didn't find the featured beginners' guide on this wiki helpful!! i myself have been working hard since i first started running almost 3 months ago, and ive been doing it all on my own!! most of the crystal codes on the guide are expired, so here's my edition of the beginners' guide, or as i like to call it, the minimal crystal plan!! NEVER SPEND YOUR CRYSTALS *most of the codes to get crystals from the beginners guide page are expired!! the only one that works to my knowledge is kiwi's code *i legit don't care if you're about to beat the highest score in the game don't you fuckin dare spend 5 crystals to get yourself out of a hole *the two most important things that you'll need to spend crystals on are 1) s-rank pets and 2) treasure cabinet expansions. why? *s-rank pets give you better boosts than most of the ones found in the pets lucky draws. plus you're gonna need them when you unlock the higher s-rank cookies later down the road for the combi bonuses. *treasure cabinet expansions will definitely help you get the cookies that require a certain amount of s-rank treasures, plus, who wants to worry about running out of treasures? it's just better to do this first and spare yourself some strife, in my opinion now you may be asking yourself, "but can't i just buy the cookies that require a certain amount of treasures with crystals?" yeah that would be true, if you had money to burn. this is a kids' game, and even if you're not a kid, i highly doubt you have enough money to keep buying crystals. believe me when i say it's just not worth it. plus your math is SEVERLY flawed if you would rather buy all the cookies rather than doing the unlock requirements. *you will probably only need to expand your treasure cabinet 3-4 times (+45-+60 slots) *each cabinet expansion cost 30 crystals, essentially 2 crystals per slot *so that would mean 90-120 crystals spent of cabinet expansions, right? woah! that's a lot of crystals! i'm not even done yet: *the max amount of crystals you would have to spend on expanding your treasure cabinet only covers ONE COOKIE. *the amount of cookies to date that you would have to expand your treasure cabinet to unlock are kiwi biker, lime, and cinnamon, all three of them cost about 357 crystals!! so when you think about it, wouldnt you rather just expand your cabinet and have more space for more treasures anyway? it's a win-win situation *(note: kiwi biker requires 25 s-grade treasures, but lime and cinnamon require 60 and 70!! so you would have to do 2 expansions before even coming close to the requirements for them!! yikes) when you get 100 crystals, you would have enough for 2 of the treasure cabinet expansions, and 2 pets. two ways to get 100 crystals for free in the game right now are 1) through inviting 50 friends in the invite event and 2) collecting 100 frozen stars in the tower of frozen waves obtaining them through the invite event is much easier than through the tower of frozen waves, so lets focus on that there have been many dummy account in which people can add and invite to get the unlock bonuses for line games, but most of them have reached their friend limit! what do i do? *first, find another wiki page for a line game, in my case, i used tsum tsum, but there are many others, such as line rangers and i love coffee *second, go to the page where people have added their line ids, similarly to here *start adding them on line!! chances are that most (or all. idk i only added like 30 from the tsum tsum wiki) people that play a single line game that isnt cookie run do not play cookie run, so they wont have been invited to the game *do not worry about them scolding you, trust me, you're going to be alright. they might take it as an opportunity to invite you to some other games for the invite bonuses from there!! yet another win-win *kick back and let the rewards roll in in addition to the 100 literal crystals you get, the rewards along the way include: *3 invites: supreme treasure ticket (an a-grade treasure? or an s-grade treasure? pray that the gods are on your side) *10 invites: extra rare pet egg (aka basically a free s-grade pet that saves you like 20 crystals. nice) *20 invites: zombie cookie (assuming you don't already have him. if you do, then yay free coins) *30 invites: gold drop pet (very useful for coin farming) (it says you get coins if you already have it but you can literally only obtain it through the invite event so idk why it says that) *40 invites: muay thai cookie (again, assuming you don't already have him. otherwise, more coins) COIN FARMING after you get the rare pet egg and buy 2 pets with your 40 crystals (if you decided to do that. idk im not your mom i cant MAKE you do it i suppose) that should get you closer to unlocking cheesecake cookie, which is one of the most effective cookies to use for coin farming until you unlock mint choco, besides buttercream choco. if you already have adventurer unlocked and max leveled, you can use his cinnamon rope for a 7% coin bonus, and you can max level gold drop to get gold drop's pure gold bar for an additional 6% bonus. using buttercream choco automatically gives you an additional 25%, and max leveling cheesecake cookie and using her piece of cake for an additional 6%, thats already an additional 44% coin bonus!! plus given that cheesecake generates more coins that usual in-game, it's a foolproof combi!! however this combi isn't foolproof for the most effective episode to coin farm. but which episode is that? i'm of course talking about ghost pirate's island of coins!! this map has two stages and is exclusively filled with coins. players must run and collect coins before their energy runs out this island can be unlocked from completing 30 episode acheivement in episode 2: primeval jungle however!! there is a special curse and limits put on you *first, you can't use the pet skills or cookie skills, so forget about using any type of coin farming cookies or pets, and don't even think about using angel cookie *second, magnetic aura itself is blocked, so dont even bother equipping your fully upgraded and evolved rainbow feather *third, HUGE COLLISION DAMAGE, aka, if you get hit by even one obstacle, you're gonna pay dearly for it the only things you can use are your treasures and your sheer will and determination the sheer heckin amount of coins that are available ALMOST makes up for it though *you should upgrade your energy level to about level 40-60 *have treasures that revive, as well as treasures that give coin bonuses *try to gather at least 10,000 coins naturally, then let the coin bonuses do the rest *some treasures that revive that i recommend are: boatman's dagger (also gives you a 5% coin bonus), vampire cookie's rejuvanating grape juice, and the wonder donut *some coin bonus treasures that i recommend are: compass eternally pointing to coin island (special reward for this episode), adventurer cookie's cinnamon rope, gold drop's pure gold bar, basically anything that has a coin bonus above 5% *DO NOT use treasures that only revive you during cookie relay, such as sweet pretzel donut EXTRA TIPS AND OPINIONS, COURTESY OF ME :^) the featured beginners' guide mentions that all a, b, and c-rank cookie are useless besides buttercream choco this, however, is not true!! all of them, even the c-ranks are crucial, even to expert runners! while you may not be fond of all of the a and below rank cookies, i highly encourage you to play at least one complete run with all of them. these cookies teach beginner players the importance of making combos and trying new things, which is exactly the kind of thing a kids' game would do. for a good month into playing, i always used princess cookie. she was my fav and thought she was the best cookie in the game, i loved her so much. please don't say that they're not important! there are a few cookies that require you to upgrade your jelly, energy, and bonus time boosts by all means, please do this!! it may seem tedious at first, but you'll thank me later if you start doing this very early on!! try not to consistently upgrade one boost and leave the rest behind, even if it's the energy. try to keep them all consistent so you don't have to play catch up! i learned that the hard way never sell your ingredients unless they're ingredients to something you've already evolved, or they're a-c rank ingredients to evolve a treasure you don't have yet then please don't sell them!! it's always good to keep them around. you never know............... add friends on line!! lots of cookies require that you add friends on line, and you should def do so!! there's a page on this wiki where you can add your line id. even if you don't feel like going through and adding everyone, just put your id there, and sit back and watch the friend requests roll in. you can even add me if you want to!! my id's makaycrow, and even though i've currently unlocked all the cookies that require a certain amount of friends, i'm always looking for more friends!! you can add your id in the comments section of this post, if you'd like. and that's about it!! feel free to comment if you have any other concerns/comments!! i'm very friendly and i'd be happy to answer your questions!! happy running! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ and as i'm typing this, it's currently the 3rd anniversary of cookie run!! so happy anniversary!! -kindest regards, line user and wiki contributer makaycrow <3 Category:Blog posts